Volverte a ver
by Chachos
Summary: [AU-UA]-Estamos al aire en tres...dos...-Conocí a la mujer...de mi vida.-Desde que nos conocimos llevas buscando a la mujer perfecta y a todas les encuentras algo.-¡Si él sabe quien es esa mujer, la va a ir a buscar!.-Eres el amor de mi vida pero, lo nuestro no puede continuar ¿no te parece?.-Estoy embarazada. Rated T por lenguaje obsceno.
1. Chapter 1

_**A** lo lejos se escucha un "¡Pero como chingas!"._

_Ya se que chingo mucho, pero no es mi culpa estar de vacaciones tan pronto ni tampoco tener como tres meses de vacaciones por no tomar clases en summer, lo juro ;-;._

_En fin...ahora si explicación de porque volví a re-subir este fanfic, pues como mencione antes estuve revisando mis historias y vi uno que otro error y uno que otro detallito que no me gusto xD, no quiero que mis fanfics sean perfectos, pero si quiero hacerlos un poco mejor, en fin algunos ya saben que este fanfic lo hice basándome en la película méxicana "Volverte a Ver", la mayoría sera igual y otras cosas serán añadidas de más :'D. _

_El fanfic contiene lenguaje obsceno, es bajo su responsabilidad si quieren seguir leyendo~._

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_Volverte a ver es propiedad de Gustavo Adrián Garzón._**

* * *

**_Capítulo I._**

**_._**

**_._**

Fairy Tail, una empresa sumamente grande, no por nada era una de las más importantes de la ciudad de Magnolia y todo el país de Fiore, había distintos negocios en la empresa desde financieros, disqueras y otros más, pero en algo que más destacaba era por sus hermosas modelos con belleza excepcional en cada una de ellas pues parecían diosas, y bueno claro que cómo se mencionó en un inicio Fairy Tail era una compañía con diferentes negocios, y uno en el cual más se destacaba era por las pasarelas de modas que organizaban para dar a conocer los diseños de moda juveniles entre hombres y mujeres todos se ayudaban en esa compañía, se les conocía por ser como una enorme familia a pesar de no serlo sanguíneamente, se demostraban lo mucho que se querían entre ellos, pero también eran conocidos por ser una de las empresas más ruidosas de todo el país de Fiore, y cuando se dice que son ruidosos es con toda la extensión de la palabra "ruidosos", pues se les conocía por sus fiestas que organizaban después de cada pasarela de alguna nueva línea de ropa, las cuales no terminaban para nada bien, se preguntaran que hacían los hombres en esa empresa ¿no?, pues ellos se encargaban de labores pesadas que solo "los hombres" podían hacerse cargo de hacer tratos con otras empresas que les servían con los materiales y requisitos, pero fuera de eso habían tres personas excepcionales que el mismo Makarov, dueño de Fairy Tail les pidió de favor de encargarse de hacer diseños de ropa.

Entre ellos estaban Gray Fullbuster el típico chico que lo tiene todo…o bueno, casi todo, es guapo,carismático y brillante, el sueño de todas las chicas de su edad, pues el con tan solo veintiún años de edad, es subdirector creativo de una renombrada firma de moda a la cual fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad propia, cortesía de sus tres mejores amigos y Makarov ya que su nieto, Laxus Dreyar era el director de todo lo que tenía que ver con Fairy Tail. Gray difícilmente pasa desapercibido entre las mujeres tampoco es que fuera asexual como el idiota de su mejor amigo/rival, bueno el día de hoy, lo vemos solo y primordialmente sumergido en su trabajo en lo cual obviamente es de suma concentración y ignora todo tipo de relación con cualquier mujer pues como se ha mencionado primordialmente esta su trabajo, además de su personalidad fría de ser con las mujeres, y bueno pues como dicen que para todos existe una musa, la cual ayuda que la inspiración llegue y obviamente a pesar de su personalidad sería y fría, para Gray Fullbuster tener a su "musa" no era la excepción, él siempre escucha la radio y hay un espacio en especial llamado "Element Four", el cual escucha y en el cual hablan de distintos temas que hay en el mundo, ecología, y diversos temas de motivación y superación personal, y bueno en dicha sección hay una locutora de radio llamada _Pioggia_, pero el destino se encarga de que conozca a Juvia Lockser, una dinámica reportera que podría ser su inspiración. Lo que Gray no sabe es que ambas mujeres son la misma chica que conoció en uno de los tantos eventos de moda que organizo la empresa en Corcus, y de quien conserva sólo su recuerdo, una nota sin firmar.

Y bueno, ahora todos se encontraban con los nervios de punta pues estaban en los últimos preparativos para la pasarela donde se encontrarían con más empresas importantes con las cuales Fairy Tail tenía asegurado ya un contrato, por un lado las modelos estaban radiantes, hermosas como en cada pasarela.

_-¿Ya está todo listo para dar inicio?-_cuestiono Gray algo alterado, pues a pesar de llevar años en el negocio, estas cosas aun lo ponían de un humor de la fregada, si solo un error llegara a pasar no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría después…aunque lo dudaba, pero igual era mejor prevenir ¿no?.

_-Tranquilo Gray-_le llamo una chica rubia de ojos color chocolate, la cual venía con una bata de baño blanca-_todo saldrá bien como siempre._

_-Lucy, deberías estar en los camerinos con las demás preparándote para la pasarela-_le regaño mientras aflojaba su corbata y se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa que era en un tono gris claro.

_-¡Hielitos esta estresado!-_llego un peli rosa que pareció aumentar un poco más la irritación en Fullbuster-_tranquilo viejo, ¡comete un snickers!._

_-Natsu, ¡deberías estar cerrando tratos con Sabertooth!._

_-Ah, que aguafiestas eres hielito, de eso ya me encargue y quedaron tan encantados que se quedaran todo la pasarela y los invite cordialmente a la fiesta que se llevara a cabo después._

_-Bueno…solo…no sé-_pensó en algo para poder deshacerse de Natsu, no es que le desagradara el peli rosa, solo que su actitud despreocupada en este tipo de eventos lo sacaba de quicio hasta que algo paso por su mente y una sonrisa algo perversa se pintó en sus labios-_¡Acompaña a Lucy, con todas las personas que hay con paparazis y demás habrá dificultad para que entre de nuevo a los camerinos, y sabes de antemano que las modelos no deben de estar fuera del set!._

_-¿¡Que!?-protesto la rubia._

_-Aun no te libras de mi calzoncillo-man, ¡vamos Luce!-_grito Natsu mientras tomaba a Lucy de la mano para llevarla hacia donde debería estar.

___-Sí, sí todo esta listo-_decía Fullbuster hablando por teléfono-_claro, ya pueden comenzar con las primeras entradas-_colgó el teléfono.

**...**

Fuera del edificio, en una moto se encontraban bajando dos personas quitando los cascos de sus cabezas dando a mostrar su identidad, un chico muy alto alrededor de 1,85, cabello negro atado en una coleta baja escondiéndola bajo un gorro, piel morena, piercings y ojos peculiarmente rojos, por otro lado una chica que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, de piel pálida como las muñecas de porcelana, cabello azul un poco más debajo de sus hombros con pequeñas ondas al final de las puntas y ojos azules como el mar, ambos iban vestidos adecuadamente para el evento.

_-Bien, tenemos todo listo mujer-_dijo el chico de ojos rojos mientras se acomodaba un auricular en uno de sus oídos.

-_Sí, también tengo todo listo, Gajeel-_dijo la peli azul mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-_¿trajiste la invitación?._

_-Claro-_mostro el papel, mientras la chica peli azul y el emprendían paso por las escaleras de dicho edificio hasta que fueron detenidos por una chica alta, piel medio bronceada, cabello largo plateado y flequillo recto por encima de su cejas.

-_Nombres-_dijo la peli plateada con prepotencia viendo de arriba abajo a ambos recién llegados-_no recuerdo sus rostros._

_-Eh, Lockser J…_

_-¡No están en la lista!-_grito la mujer.

_¡Oye, pero tenemos una invitación personal que nos envió la empresa!-_bramo furioso el pelinegro poniéndole en la cara a la peli plateada el dichoso papel azul.

_-No recuerdo haber enviado una invitación, me temo que si sus nombres no están en esta lista-_señalo la carpeta que sostenía-_no tendrán acceso a la pasarela, así que hagan el favor de retirarse o estaré tentada a usar medidas drásticas con seguridad._

_-¿¡Que!?-_exclamo el pelinegro-_¡Tenemos la invitación, el dueño es muy buen amigo de mi padre, por eso hemos conseguido esta tonta invitación para su tonto evento!-_así era Gajeel, impulsivo, tonto, primitivo entre más derivados, pero sabía que ese evento era importante para la peli azul, incluso para él y su padre, y aunque él mismo lo negara sabía que no había sido sencillo tener que lidiar con su padre para conseguir dicha invitación.

_-Déjalo así Gajeel-_dijo la peli azul colocando uno de sus brazos delante del mencionado-_no importa si no conseguimos esto, ni modo, tendré que disculparme con tu padre._

_-¿¡Que!?-_Gajeel dejo caer sus hombros en forma de resignación cruzando sus brazos viendo la cara de satisfacción de la peli plateada, y el solo atino a mirar hacia otro lugar-_estoy seguro que si supieran que eres Pioggia, nada de esto pasaría._

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, la peli plateada que les negó el acceso a entrada había dejado caer la lista que cargaba y a paso veloz se aproximó a los dos jóvenes que ya se iban deteniendo a la peli azul del brazo lo cual tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_cuestiono la peli azul tratando de librarse del agarre de la peli plateada, la cual ahora la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos.

___-¡Eres Pioggia!, ¿¡Cómo no pude notarlo!? ¿Sabes?, siempre escucho el programa que conduces en la radio, discúlpame por tratarlos así con anterioridad, es parte de mi trabajo de verdad lo siento, mi nombre es Angel, por favor háganme el favor de pasar por aquí-_termino de decir Angel dándoles paso a ambos chicos, que ahora la miraban confundidos mientras pasaban por donde les indicaba la peli plateada-_¡Por favor siéntanse cómodos, iré por unas bebidas para ustedes!._

Una vez que Angel se fue, Gajeel y su compañera se quedaron mirándose entre sí con confusión, hace unos momentos la misma tipa les había negado rotundamente el paso y ahora los dejaba pasar como si se conocieran de años, el peli negro hizo una sonrisa socarrona viendo a su compañera.

-Gehee~,_te dije que sería más fácil decir que eras Pioggia._

_-Sabes que fuera de la radio solo soy Juvia Lockser, tu compañera de reportaje Gajeel~._

_-Como sea, si queremos entrevistar al viejo Makarov o Laxus debemos buscarlos ya-_las luces del lugar bajaron su intensidad para dejar el lugar algo opaco dejando ver ligeramente a sus invitados, puesto que el evento ya iba a comenzar-_tu busca por haya y yo por aquí, cuando terminemos nos veremos en la puerta-_dicho esto ambos se fueron por un camino diferente para buscar a Makarov.

Después de un rato que las pasarelas se dieran por terminadas juntaron a todas las personas en las grandes escaleras para sacar fotos y darlas a conocer en Fiore, como era de costumbre, modelos, jefes, negociantes de todo estaban en ese lugar y frente a ellos un montón de cámaras listas para soltar infinidad de flashes, que en lo que es menos de dos días habría fotos circulando la red, revistas libros y de más.

**...**

**_Gray POV_**

_Estaba estresado, muy estresado, ¡Ese imbécil de Natsu y sus loqueras me sacan de quicio!, pero bueno al menos todo termino bien y muchas empresas más de las que esperábamos cerraron trato con nosotros, la pasarela llego a su final, lo cual significaba que se acercaba la fiesta que habíamos organizado, en fin ahora estamos todos los de la empresa junto a los invitados sacándonos fotos que pronto serán difundidas por todo Fiore ¿y porque no por el mundo?, yo me coloque unos cuantos escalones cercas del piso, con Natsu y Lucy a un lado de mí, sentí una sensación extraña como corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda, ignore eso y me gire un poco para ver hacia arriba a ver como se encontraba el viejo, pero como si mis ojos tuvieran vida propia se detuvieron en un punto que no tenía pensado ni fijo con unos cabellos azules claros y piel como la de las muñecas de porcelana, y de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica por mi espalda apareció, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero no podía dejar de verla hasta que su vista choco con la mía, me sentía un completo imbécil, nunca la había visto y automáticamente mis labios se movieron solos diciendo "Hola" sin emitir ningún ruido y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella de igual manera de respondió, ¿vendrá de alguna empresa con la que cerramos trato?, no se tal vez lo averigüe en este instante, estaba por moverme de lugar cuando siento que de ambos brazos me aprietan, por un lado eran Natsu y Lucy, y por el otro era mi secretaria, Angel, por lo tanto ya no me quedo de otra y solo espere a que los flashes empezaran a salir, justo cuando las fotos terminaron todos empezaron a moverse para irse a saludar o platicar entre sí, no les tome mucha importancia yo solo me volví a girar para buscar a la peli azul que ya no la encontré y mire hacia la salida y ahí estaba con un sujeto grandulón, empecé a caminar hacia ellos._

_-¡Hielitos, vamos a celebrar esto!-me encontré a Natsu en el camino, me detuve por una milésima de segundo solo para decirle algo._

_-¡Ahora no puedo Natsu!-le grite mientras corría dejándolo de lado a él con su plática._

___Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, los había perdido de vista, que molesto o eso creía hasta que escuche el ruido de unas cosas caerse, me gire y ahí estaban ellos recogiendo no sé qué cosas, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que los vi se tuvo que subir a la moto por órdenes del otro grandulón y se fueron…bufe molesto pateando uno de los contenedores de basura, tome mi teléfono ya que estaba una llamada entrante, era Natsu le dije que no iba a volver que siguieran sin mí, le mentí diciéndole que me sentía mal que por lo tanto me regresaría a Magnolia._

**_POV Normal._**

En la estación de trenes de Corcus, se encontraban Gajeel y Juvia sentados esperando a que saliera su tren, platicaban tranquilamente de lo que les había pasado en la pasarela, Gajeel le confirmo que encontró a Makarov y que el mismo le dio la entrevista que buscaban con todo y lujo de detalles.

_-Voy por un café, ¿quieres uno?-_cuestiono Gajeel, él cual iba a una pequeña cafetería que estaba fuera de la central de trenes, de todos modos aún faltaba para que el tren de ellos llegara.

-_Claro, ya sabes cómo prepararlo-_contestó divertida mientras veía como su amigo se iba retirando, se puso a ver hacia el techo por un rato-_"Vaya noche, todo para conseguir una entrevista por el mismo Makarov o Laxus Dreyar"-_estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y viendo por las rendijas del techo hacia el cielo.

Por otro lado un pelinegro, y no precisamente Gajeel, terminaba de comprar su boleto para regresar a Magnolia, arrastraba consigo su maleta mientras sostenía su chaqueta, su pasaporte cayo de sus manos y tuvo que detenerse a recogerlo, iba con algo de prisa, pues su tren saldría en media hora, al momento en que se inclinó para recoger su pasaporte en una pequeña banca logro divisar algo que llamo su atención, y como si su cuerpo se mandara solo fue directo hacia donde se encontraba la peli azul, la cual leía un libro.

_-Hola-_la saludo sorpresivamente haciendo que la muchacha alzara la vista y lo viera.

_-H-hola-_le regreso el saludo un tanto sorprendida, ¿Quién no lo estaría?.

_-Me llamo Gray-_extendió su mano en forma de saludos.

-_Mucho gusto -sonrió la peli azul- ¿no se supone que deberías estar celebrando con los de tu empresa?.__  
_

-_Pues…ya no tenía ningún motivo por el cual quedarme…además tengo que regresar a Magnolia para seguir con el trabajo._

_-¿Siempre son así los miembros de Fairy Tail?-_volvió a cuestionar divertida captando toda la atención del muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

-_Digamos que sí…pero al final de cuentas todos somos como una familia-_le contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-_¿de qué empresa son tú y el grandote?._

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla-_Solo somos reporteros discretos, nos enviaron una invitación para poder entrevistar al presidente de tu empresa, era todo._

_-Hagamos una cosa-_dijo en seco llamando la atención de la peli azul-_si caí sol me voy contigo-_ella ensancho los ojos de sorpresa, ¿Cómo le hacía esa pregunta así como así?-pero si caí cara me quedo-termino de decir mientras de debajo de su camisa sacaba una cruz de plata.

-_¿No se necesita una moneda para ese truco?._

___-En este caso no-_dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado lanzando la cruz al aire haciendo que la peli azul la atrape en el acto.

-_Bien, si caí sol cambias el boleto…y si no…te iras a Magnolia-_dijo con un deje de diversión mientras movía sus manos por unos instantes hasta que las abrió mostrando que la cruz había caído con lo que ellos llamaban "sol", él sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la taquilla pidiendo que le cambiasen el boleto-_¿Qué se supone que deba decirle a Gajeel ahora?._

_-Mujer-_la llamó el pelinegro entregándole el café que había pedido y recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenían-_las cosas ya están abordadas, y el tren acaba de llegar, ¿sucedió algo?._

_Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Qué iba hacer?, a Gajeel no podría mentirle-__No…nada, vamos-_dijo Juvia mientras acomodaba unas cosas y de su bolsa sacaba un pequeño papelito y apuntaba algo en dicho papel y emprendía camino con Gajeel dejando al muchacho de ojos grises solo.

_Gray por su parte al momento en que volvía se tomó con tal sorpresa de no ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules, se molestó y mucho, pateo a la banca donde se encontraba la peli azul hace unos momentos, se puso su chaqueta tomo sus documentos para cambiar de nuevo el boleto y fue cuando vio algo en el mango de su maleta, tomo el pequeños papel para leerlo._

___Gray, siento mucho tener que irme sin decir nada, pero mi tren ha salido antes de lo previsto, nos volveremos a ver cuándo el tiempo lo dicte, me he quedado con tu colgante como recuerdo, cuando nos volvamos a ver te lo regreso, por mientras espero que no me olvides._

**___To be continued..._**

* * *

_¿Reviews?, espero sus sensualones reviews xD, me retiro nos leemos luego!_

**_Ch_**_achos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Volverte a ver es propiedad de Gustavo Adrián Garzón.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo II._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ha pasado una semana después del desfile de modas dirigido en Corcus con la colaboración de Fairy Tail, que sin querer llegaron a dirigir una línea de ropa la cual llevaba el nombre de dicha empresa, tenían al menos un año de llevar esa línea de ropa y infinidad de pasarelas e incluso rápidamente consiguieron socios de diferentes partes del país de Fiore. Nuevamente Magnolia, en una de las varias zonas de clase alta, se veía llegar a Gajeel y Juvia a un edificio muy grande y elegante.

_-De nuevo a la misma rutina, ¿crees qué nos vaya bien con la entrevista que nos pidió tu padre?-cuestiono la peli azul entrando seguida de su primo._

_-No te preocupes por eso mujer, Metalicana estará conforme con la entrevista de Makarov y Laxus-dijo el de ojos rojos._

_-Si tú dices..._

_Ambos seguían caminando por los largos, amplios y alfombrados pasillos del edificio hasta que llegaron a un elevador y subieron hasta el doceavo piso, caminaron unos cuantos pasillos más siendo saludados por algunos de los empleados hasta que llegaron a una puerta grande de color negro con detalles metálicos, antes de entrar como si estuvieran sincronizados inhalaron y exhalaron, y después...giraron delicadamente la perilla y entraron a paso lento paseando sus vistas por la enorme oficina, no vieron a nadie en la zona de despacho, Juvia soltó un suspiro de alivio y Gajeel giro sus ojos de manera molesto._

_-¿No crees que este en su "otro despacho"?-cuestiono la peli azul, pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta Gajeel ya se había adelantado a mover una puerta corrediza cristalina-nunca escuchas Gajeel~-dijo adentrándose en la puerta cristalina, cuando entro vio a un hombre muy alto y sumamente igual a Gajeel de todo a todo a excepción de los piercings y el cabello largo, y Gajeel que estaba frente aquel hombre que estaba sentado cómodamente._

___-Aquí tienes tu entrevista contestada por el mismo Makarov-comentó Gajeel entregándole una mini grabadora con unos cuantos papeles-¿no debería estar tu trasero sentado detrás del escritorio que si es tu despacho?._

_-Sabía que Makarov y su nieto no se resistirían-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba lo que era entregado por Gajeel y lo colocaba en una mesita-oye mocoso insolente, más respeto que soy tu padre y ya te he dicho que no uses ese vocabulario frente a tu prima-bramo molesto el hombre, por unos instantes Gajeel trago saliva al ver que el mismo hombre se levantaba pero era para dirigirse hacia la peli azul-¡Juvia, querida!, es bueno verte de nuevo~._

_-H-hola tío-saludo la peli azul algo tímida, pues a pesar de que el hombre ese fuera el padre de Gajeel y su tío, se sentía algo incomoda, ¿Por qué?, aun no lo sabe aunque puede ser por el gran respeto y cariño que siente hacia su tío-a mí igual me da alegría verlo tío._

_-¿Ya tienen planeado lo de esta noche?-cuestiono el hombre mayor._

_-Claro, solo esperamos al idiota de Rogue-comento Gajeel recibiendo una mirada algo desaprobatoria por parte de Metalicana-dijo que nos traería un equipo de trabajo que no están usando._

_-¿Lista para esta noche Juvia?-cuestiono Metalicana a la peli azul mientras esta asentía levemente-sabes…me recuerdas mucho a tu madre…ella-en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa en la que se podía mostrar felicidad y melancolía, Juvia por su parte mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, cuando su tío hablaba de su madre siempre lograban ver una faceta que nadie en el mundo conocía de uno de los grandes empresarios Metalicana, a excepción de Gajeel, ella misma y un muy buen viejo amigo del mismo-bueno tú eras muy niña aun cuando paso…eso…pero ¿sabes? Al igual que tu ella se dedicaba a lo del reportaje, era una de las mejores reporteras y por las noches conducía un programa en la radio en el cual hablaba de muchas cosas como tú, era algo divertido…pero bueno…al menos esta en algún lugar mejor…_

Un silencio se formó, no, no era incomodo era como...era de otro tipo que no se podría explicar, pasando unos segundos el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar, Metalicana se apresuró a ir a contestar llevándose consigo las cosas de la entrevista que le entrego Gajeel, por otro lado Juvia y el pelinegro de ojos rojos se dejaron caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de cuero que había en "el otro" despacho.

_-¿Tienes listo lo de la noche mujer?._

_-Sí, además ya sabes que todo lo que transmitimos por la noche es algo que siempre sale a flote sin tener que planearlo ni nada-sonrió._

_-Si tú dices, gehee~._

_-¿Qué están gracioso Gajeel?-cuestiono la peli azul con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-Que aún recuerdo lo que paso en Corcus-Juvia lo miro confundida ladeando un poco la cabeza-el que hayas terminado con tu abrigo blanco todo manchado de vino, ¿Qué te paso mujer?-dijo en un tono burlesco haciendo que la peli azul frunciera el entrecejo._

_-Fue un accidente Gajeel, acc-ide-nte-contestó con leve molestia._

_-Ya dime que fue lo que paso realmente mujer._

_-Bueno…lo que paso fue que…_

_-flashback-_

_Todos los camarógrafos habían terminado de sacar fotos aunque una que otra de pilón no estaba de más, por otro lado cierta peli azul salió rápidamente aunque los tacones no le ayudaban mucho entre toda la multitud esa, de pronto se sentía muy abochornada entre tantas personas. Por otro lado cierto pelinegro estaba siendo entrevistado por un sinfín de reporteros, para él unas eran caras nuevas y otras buenas amistades, una vez que termino de ser entrevistado o más bien que escapó de los reporteros, tomo un pequeño descanso y después recordó algo que tenía que hacer así que se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta que se encontró con una de sus secretarias._

_ -¡Gray, muchas felicidades el desfile ha sido un éxito como siempre!._

_-Angel-hablo él en forma de saludo a la chica de cabellos plateados-sí, gracias pero todos colaboramos ya sabes._

_-Sí-añadió con algo de nerviosismo-o-oye Gray he encontrado a alguien a quien admiras y…_

_-Oye Angel-le llamo la atención a la peli plateada-¿podrías ayudarme a buscar a una persona?._

_-Sí, ¿dime a quien Gray?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Es una chica._

_-¿¡Que!?-grito exaltada como si un demonio se metiera dentro de ella, luego sintió la mirada curiosa de Gray-digo ¿Qué chica?, hay un montón de chicas en este evento~._

_-Eso lo sé, pero es distinto ella es de piel pálida y cabello azul-"¿Levy?", pensaba Angel-y no, no es Levy, otra cosa es más alta y su cabello…su cabello es largo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y ojos azules-mientras Gray seguía dando su explicación la mente de Angel empezó a trabajar procesando hasta que su mente hizo un pequeño "clic"-¿entiendes?._

_-Eh…sí, claro que entiendo-sonrió a Gray mientras este se iba y a los pocos segundos su mirada cambio a una afilada, tan afilada como una navaja mientras tomaba dos copas de vino de un mesero que iba pasando por ahí, camino unos cuantos metros y dio vuelta en una esquina y en unas de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso la vio-tu…no te atravesaras en mi camino, ni tu ni nadie-empezó a caminar de nueva cuenta hasta estar como medio metro cerca de la peli azul y…_

_-¡Ah!, ¿¡Oye que te pasa!?-grito la peli azul al sentir una sustancia liquida caerle._

_-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, no era mi intención fue un accidente!-fingió mientras le pasaba una servilleta por encima del abrigo empeorando más la mancha-Pioggia de verdad lo siento, perdóname._

_-N-no está bien, así déjalo-dijo Juvia algo nerviosa sin dejarlo notar, noto que era la mujer que anteriormente no les quería dar paso, pero bueno que va los accidentes pasaban ¿Qué no?-así esta bien, déjalo ya Angel._

_-De verdad lo siento mucho._

_-Déjalo, los accidentes ocurren ¿no?-agrego en un tono serio._

_Después de ese pequeño "accidente" paso lo de la estación de trenes y ya no se supo nada._

_-Fin del flashback-_

_ -Y eso fue lo que realmente paso Gajeel-añadió, aunque su mano se posó ahora cerca de su pecho tocando una pequeña cruz de plata cubriéndola lo suficiente para que Gajeel no la viera, por ahora._

_-Solo a ti te pasan este tipo de cosas mujer gehee~-ella lo miro haciendo levemente un puchero-creo que ya deberíamos irnos mujer, tenemos que preparar lo de la noche y hacer unas cosas._

_-Claro._

Al salir de la oficina, no sin antes despedirse de Metalicana, volvieron a caminar por esos pasillos manteniendo conversación trivial, hasta que llegaron a su estudio que estaba a dos pisos bajos de la oficina de Metalicana, una vez que entraron empezaron a ver alguno que otro documento y grabaciones.

_-¿Tú crees que de verdad las personas piensen en la ecología?-cuestionaba la peli azul mientras leía un informe._

_-Son pocas las personas que lo hacen o hacemos-mascullo Gajeel quien tenía una tira de carne seca en la boca._

_-Yo creo que aunque sea de poco a poco las personas lo irán haciendo-sonrió._

_-Puede ser._

_-Yo creo que-su celular empezó a sonar, tomo su celular de donde estaba y lo coloco en el escritorio donde se encontraba con Gajeel colocando la llamada en alta voz-¿diga?_

_-¿No estas sorprendida cariño?-se escuchó una voz de un hombre, Juvia sudo frio y Gajeel puso una cara de disgusto haciendo distintos ademanes para que cortara la llamara._

_-Bora…-soltó la peli azul- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-cuestiono tratando de sonar lo más amable que podía._

_-Preciosa, enserio…¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar?, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy…_

_-Es que…nosotros ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar Bora._

_-Juvia, permíteme mostrarte que en verdad he cambiado…-hubo un silencio por unos segundos-esta noche voy para tu ciudad._

_-¡No!...eh…quiero decir que no es necesario que vengas puesto que ya nada nos une…además…estamos por empezar a trab…_

_-Mira, te guste o no iré y tu volverás conmigo si o si y más vale que le vayas diciendo a tu tío que te de lo que te corresponde de esa empresa y…_

_-Oye imbécil ella no va a volver contigo-tomo la palabra Gajeel ignorando por completo los reclamos de Juvia-además ella ya está saliendo con alguien más así que ahórrate tus "esfuerzos" por "reconquistarla", y nos harías un gran favor si ¡te vas a la mierda cabrón!._

_-No me interesa, y tu Juvia más te vale estar preparada porque te guste o no volverás a mí. _

_-¡Ya vete a la mierda cabrón!-le grito Gajeel colgando la llamada._

_-¡Gajeel!...gracias por ayudarme pero…podía manejarl…_

_-Mujer ya sé que eres tonta, pero no lo suficiente como para caer dos veces con ese idiota, y si yo no intervenía no dejaría de molestar._

_Juvia soltó un suspiro pesado-Gracias Gajeel-le sonrió._

_-Oigan, pronto estaremos al aire-comentó seriamente un chico que había entrado a la oficina de estos, él era un chico alto aunque un poco más bajo que Gajeel, de cabello negro un poco largo lo suficiente para recogerlo en una pequeña, muy pequeña coleta, y tenía ojos rojos igual a los de Gajeel._

_-Rogue-dijo la peli azul en modo de saludo recibiendo un saludo por igual por parte del mencionado a diferencia de con Gajeel que se habían lanzado miradas retadoras._

_-Es cierto mujer-agrego Gajeel-no puedo creer que se nos fuera el tiempo discutiendo con ese tipejo._

_-¿Llamo Bora de nuevo?-cuestiono inconscientemente Rogue-creo que deberías ponerle un "hasta aquí" a ese sujeto Juvia._

_-Lo sé, y lo he hecho pero no deja de insistir-suspiró-bien comencemos añadió la peli azul mientras se sentaba en un escritorio en el cual había una laptop, uno que otro documento y un micrófono de los que usan en las radios y se colocó unos audífonos._

Mientras que por otro lado ambos pelinegros se adentraban en una pequeña cabina la cual estaba llena de controles de diferentes funciones, un teléfono para atender llamadas del trabajo y audiencia, Gajeel activo un pequeño micrófono que le permitía hablar sin problemas por del otro lado del vidrio de la cabina.

___-Estamos al aire en tres…dos…uno…-termino de decir Gajeel mientras se encendía un pequeño letrero que decía "Al aire" en letras rojas y mayúsculas._

_-Hola ciudad-empezó a relatar Juvia mientras colocaba sus codos en el escritorio apoyando su barbilla en sus manos-me alegra que estés escuchándome eso indica que aun sigues con vida, ¿nunca te ha pasado que en algún momento te toca encontrarte con una nueva aventura que te llega por sorpresa y te cambia la vida drásticamente?-comenzó a juguetear de nuevo con la cruz de plata que llevaba en su cuello mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- creo que eso es algo hermoso y el comienzo de ver las cosas desde otro punto de perspectiva, pero también sabes que puede que no vuelas a encontrarte con esa nueva aventura y solo el tiempo dirá cuando pueden volver a encontrarse, que honestamente espero que sea pronto-soltó una pequeña risilla._

Mientras en la ciudad de Magnolia se podía ver en el panorama a varias personas escuchar la radio, en una parte era relajante, por otro las personas se sentían motivadas y más que nada se sentían capaces de hacer muchas cosas. Pero en otro lado, específicamente en la empresa Fairy Tail, en uno de los últimos pisos se encontraba Gray, quien escuchaba atentamente la radio mientras terminaba unos últimos diseños se detuvo breves instantes para escuchar con mejor comodidad su programa favorito de radio.

_-"Pioggia tiene razón"-sonrió para sí mismo-"buscar esa aventura que no se pudo tener ¿eh?"-miro la pantalla de la laptop en la cual hacia otros diseños digitales y en la parte superior se encontraba la nota que recogió aquella vez en la estación de trenes en Corcus, curiosamente levanto un poco aquel papelito volteándolo del lado contrario-pero que…"Esta aventura tendrá que esperar."-dijo leyendo lo que decía detrás de la nota que tenía-esperar a que el tiempo diga-esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado-¿y si decido buscar esa aventura por mí mismo?._

**_To _**_be continued..._

* * *

**_¡Holo!~, bueno no tengo mucho que decir...solo dejo este update y ya, gracias por sus reviews?, y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3, sin más que decir me retiro :b, espero sus sensuales Reviews!_**

**_Ch_**_achos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Volverte a ver es propiedad de Gustavo Adrián Grazón.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo III.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la empresa Fairy Tail de nuevo todo era un desastre…un completo desastre, bueno eso era normal en el enorme edificio, todos iban y venían corriendo, empujándose y demás, hasta que por la puerta se vio entrar a Gray quien fue atacado por una oleada del personal que trabajaba ahí mostrándole diseños y demás documentos que requerían crítica y autorización de él, firmo unos cuantos papeles, vio las opciones de nuevos diseños y entre otras cosas hasta que se libró y entro a su oficina, el único lugar donde podía tener tranquilidad, se sentó en su silla giratoria y la ajusto a modo que estuviera cómodo, encendió su laptop para ponerse a trabajar no sin antes rozar con uno de sus dedos la pequeña nota que decía _"Esta aventura tendrá que esperar"_, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás mirando al techo esperando a que su computadora terminara de iniciarse y cargarse adecuadamente, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

_-¡Hey, Gray!-entro de golpe cierto pelirrosa tomando desprevenido a Gray quien se enderezó de golpe, vamos bien dicen que la paz y tranquilidad en Fairy Tail es como una estrella fugaz._

_-¿¡Se puede saber porque entras así con tanta agresividad a la oficina Natsu!?._

_-Uyy comiste gallo ¿o qué?-cuestionaba Dragneel mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Gray-esta mañana solo fuiste a tu departamento a darte un baño y regresaste al trabajo ¿cierto?._

_-¿Te importa acaso?._

_-No, pero al final de cuentas deberías tomar un respiro stripper-dijo despreocupadamente Dragneel recostado en la silla que estaba._

_-Oye, para de llamarme stripper que no lo soy._

_-Eh…tu ropa...-menciono Natsu señalándolo con un dedo._

_-Pero que…-se miró así mismo para darse cuenta que estaba solo en boxers-¿¡Cuando desapareció mi ropa!?._

_-En la puerta empieza el camino de tu ropa actor porno-Fullbuster siguió las palabras de Dragneel y se asomó desde su escritorio para verificar que su ropa estuviese en la oficina, que gracias a los seres supremos así fue._

_-Al menos no me desnude por el pasillo-suspiro aliviado._

_-Pues no…¿ya viste quien está viendo por la ventana desde su lugar?-dijo burlón._

_-¿Uhmm?-alzo la vista discretamente para ver por la rendija de la ventana-¿Qué le pasa a ella?._

_-No sé, pero Angel es muy extraña siempre está al tanto de todo como si estuviera acechando algo o a alguien._

_-No pues quien sabe que pasara por su mente._

La tarde paso rápido, la mayoría de los empleados en Fairy Tail habían salido ya de sus respectivas labores diarias para irse a la comodidad de su casa, otros irían a pasar la tarde por ahí en algún bar o cosas por el estilo, solo faltaba cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sumido en su oficina tranquilamente, bueno la palabra "tranquilamente" y sus derivados no existen en Fairy Tail.

_-¡Stripper vámonos!-entro Natsu dando una azotada a la puerta de la oficina._

_-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no azotes la puerta!-grito Gray apagando su computadora mientras se levantaba y colocaba sus manos en el escritorio._

_-Ya, ya ni que no pudieras comprar otra puerta si esta se llegase a romper calzoncillo-man._

_-Más bien, si la llegaras a romper tú, imbécil._

_-¡Tú eres el imbécil!-bramo Dragneel._

_-¿¡Quieres pelear!?-rezongó Fullbuster, ambos chocaron sus frentes haciendo fuerza entre ellos mismos, Natsu iba a tirar el primer golpe hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir._

_-¿Lucy?-dijeron ambos._

_-¿Peleando de nuevo en la oficina?, Erza sigue por aquí si yo no hubiera venido a checar que ya no hubiera nadie estarían muertos-los muchachos al solo escuchar el nombre de Erza palidecieron y sudaron frío._

_-B-bueno-aclaro un poco la garganta Fullbuster-…yo debo irme Ur me llamó diciendo que quería verme en su casa que era importante._  
_-Yo recordé que tengo que ir a clases de Tae, si faltó un solo día Igneel me mataría._

_-Cobardes-susurro la rubia-por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con las fotos del evento de Corcus?, los de Sabertooth tienen a los fotógrafos de ese día y no he podido localizarlos._

_-Ah esas fotos-bufo Natsu restándole importancia-más importante, ¿en cuál departamento nos reuniremos este fin de semana?._

_-No sé-respondió la rubia a la pregunta de Dragneel._

_-Las fotos eso, claro-susurro Gray, entonces su cerebro un hizo un pequeño "clic" y tomo de los hombros a la rubia que platicaba con Natsu tomándola por sorpresa-¡Lucy, necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a Ángel que te de las memorias SD de las cámaras!._

_-¿E-eeh?, ¿Qué te pasa Gray?-suspiro-claro que lo hare no te preocupes no era necesario tomarme por sorpresa._

_-¿Por qué tanto interés en esas fotografías hielitos?._

Gray se quedó serio por un rato formando una línea tensa en sus labios, dudando de contestar o no la pregunta de Dragneel-P-pues para hacer un collage de ese momento como siempre lo hemos hecho con los demás eventos ¿para que más va a ser cabeza de chicle?-contestó pero su respuesta no dejo nada satisfechos al pelirrosado ni a la rubia quienes veían con suma curiosidad y acusadoramente a Fullbuster_-a-ah…de acuerdo…-soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar aire y desviando la mirada a otro punto que no fueran Natsu y Lucy dijo-encontré a la mujer de mi vida…_

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos…muy abiertos ¿habrían escuchado bien lo que Gray dijo?, entonces Natsu sonrió y Lucy hizo lo mismo pero miro acusadoramente a Natsu.

_-¿Qué?, a mí no me veas ¡yo no sabía nada!-contestó Dragneel._

_-Es que…¡wow!-grito Lucy._

_-B-bueno, los llamo después para ver que con lo del fin de semana-se justificó Gray mientras se despedía de ambos para después emprender paso hacia la puerta de la oficina pero fue detenido en el acto por cierta rubia que lo hizo retroceder hacia el lugar donde estaba antes._

_-Ah, no, no, no momentito momentito-lo volvió a jalar del brazo-tú no te vas a ningún lado sin antes decirme ¿cómo se llama, dónde vive y que hace?-termino de decir la rubia mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice._

_-N-no sé, lo único que sé es que vive en Magnolia es…perfecta-Lucy soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera tales cosas?, no si Natsu ocupaba el puesto número uno de idiota, Gray le venía haciendo competencia._

_-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-habló Dragneel mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta-finalmente conociste a la mujer de tu vida, nunca me dijiste que sufrieras de pendijitis-dijo burlonamente Natsu mientras señalaba con su dedo a Gray._

_-Oye no es necesario que digas eso cuando eres tu él que no se da cuenta de l…_

_-No ni siquiera te voy a preguntar si tienes el teléfono, no espera si te voy a preguntar-se acercó a sus dos amigos-¿te dio su teléfono?-Gray se hiso un facepalm mentalmente, odiaba reconocerlo pero Natsu tenía razón en ese instante ¿Cómo olvido pedirle su teléfono?._

_-¡Aaahh!, ¡ya ni me digas!-se quejó Fullbuster, escuchando un "no" de forma de lamento por parte de la rubia y esperaba un insulto del Dragneel._

_-¡Estas cabrón!-le insulto, él no le reprocho porque…bueno…en esos instantes era la verdad._

_-Pero bueno…¿Dónde la conociste?-cuestiono Lucy._

_-Pues la conocí en el evento de Corcus…-su cerebro hizo un pequeño "clic"-en el evento de Corcus…la foto…la foto-Natsu y Lucy lo miraron confundidos-¡Natsu tú debes te tener las fotos de ese día!._

_-Angel te las debió a ver dado, y ella está ahí ¡seguro!._

_-Pero Angel dijo que Sting y Rogue no nos han mandado esas fotografías-comento Lucy._

_-Angel me dijo que ella las tenía-comento Gray._

_-"¿Entonces porque me dijo otra cosa a mí?"-pensaba Lucy, hasta que fue sacada de su trance al sentir las manos de Gray en sus hombros._

_-Lucy…Lucy necesito pedirte un favor, revélalas cuanto antes y me las das por favor-pidio Fullbuster a Lucy la cual solo asintió._

_-Gracias, cuento contigo para eso ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió para salir rápido del lugar llegando a la puerta para abrirla y salir corriendo pero se regresó unos instantes-ah ¡Natsu!._

_-¿Qué sucede?-le cuestiono__._

_-Esto cabrón-le hizo una señal con el dedo medio de su mano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para después salir corriendo de nuevo._

_-¡Gray, cabrón!-grito Natsu._

Gray después de salir de casa de Ur, por fin llego a su tan añorado departamento, Juvia por igual llego a su departamento. Ambos cerraron con seguro sus puertas, dejaron las llaves en sus respectivas mesas y checaron sus correspondencias, Gray hojeo los sobres que tenía encontrando nada interesante, Juvia por otro lado solo sonreía al ver que tenía cartas de felicitaciones por su buen trabajo y después vio otro pequeño detalle, una cajita de terciopelo mediana de color azul la cual estaba adornada por un delgado listón blanco formando un moño en una esquina de esta, encima de la cajita había un pequeño papel de opalina que decía "Juvia", esta sonrió y leyó lo que decía _"Es solo un pequeño detalle, espero que te guste y lo conserves, si no lo haces en verdad voy a ofenderme, Atte: Rogue."_ Juvia sonrió, Rogue era un chico serio y discreto no era de esos que siempre regalaban cosas a las personas a menos que fuera algo importante, entonces abrió la cajita para llevarse la sorpresa de que contenía una fina pulsera de plata con pequeñas piedras de cristal al centro. Gray por su parte encendía el estéreo para poner música y se sentó en uno de sus sillones dándole un trago a una cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador para después colocarla en la mesita. Juvia seguía observando tal detalle…es decir, Rogue era amigo de Gajeel y conocido de ella, pero jamás imagino recibir tal detalle por parte del pelinegro, no podía despegar sus ojos de la fina pulsera, en verdad era hermosa…hizo una pequeña mueca, no de desagrado, más bien de confusión, coloco la pulsera en la mesita mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso hasta que de ahí saco una pequeña cruz de plata que más bien tenía como forma de espada, la contemplo por unos momentos y sonrió para terminar colocándola en su cuello mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con la cruz. Gray saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel y lo desdoblo, era el mismo que decía _"Esta aventura tendrá que esperar"_. Juvia se encontraba recargada en la pared viendo por la ventana las luces de la ciudad de noche, realmente era hermosa. Ambos en sus respectivos hogares se dispusieron a tomar un baño, Gray en su regadera se encontraba con las manos recargadas en la pared con su cabeza inclinada había abajo, pensando en muchas cosas, Juvia por su parte había preparado el jacuzzi de su baño con agua tibia y algunos aceites para relajación y unas cuantas velas aromáticas, y ahora Gray quien se encontraba solo en boxers, estaba serio y pensativo viendo por la ventana a la ciudad.

**_..._**

Ambos estaban juntos en medio de la calle, frente a frente mirándose a los ojos profundamente perdiéndose en el azul océano y el gris intenso, el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos, ignorando a la multitud ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, Gray extendiendo sus brazos para tomar las manos de Juvia entre las suyas, hasta que por fin lo logro, eran solamente ellos, las personas de su alrededor no existían, el viento travieso se encargaba de mover sus cabellos incitándolos a acercarse y probar sus labios, estaban cerca, muy cerca del otro en un rose de labios, solo unos milímetros más y se fundirían en un beso...

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!~, siento la demora en actualizar hehe, tengo un problema con mi lap, y la mande a que le dieran mantenimiento y esas mamadas, segunda estoy usando mi vieja PC, se me hace raro estar sentada en la de escritorio xD, y por último, no encontraba mi usb, entre en un pánico horrible, como cuando abro el congelador y no hay helado ;^;~, en fin, lo sé fui algo cruel (?), al dejarlo hasta ahí, pero bueno...acepto tomatasos, cebollazos, lechugazos y esas madres, espero sus sensuales reviews ;_;, quiero que me digan que esta mal o que les parece mal no se, para corregirlo, pero necesito opinionesy sus sensuales comentarios, o que me comenten que fue lo que les gusto más o si quieren alguna pareja en especial xD, so ya, equis paso a retirarme :v, los leeré después!.**_

_**Ch**achos._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Volverte a ver es propiedad de Gustavo Adrián Garzón._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Capítulo IV._**

**.**

**.**

_Ambos estaban juntos, frente a frente mirándose a los ojos profundamente perdiéndose en el azul océano y el gris intenso, el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos, ignorando a la multitud ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, Gray extendiendo sus brazos para tomar las manos de Juvia entre las suyas, hasta que por fin lo logro, eran solamente ellos, las personas de su alrededor no existían, el viento travieso se encargaba de mover sus cabellos incitándolos a acercarse y probar sus labios, estaban cerca, muy cerca del otro en un rose de labios, solo unos milímetros más y se fundirían en un beso y…_

_..._

_-¡No, no, no!-grito una chica de largos cabellos plateados mientras se levantaba de golpe de un asiento en el cual segundos atrás estaba recostada._

_-¿Y cómo termina según tú?-le cuestiona un hombre de mediana edad que hacía tomaba nota en un cuaderno._

_-¡Era yo!, ¡me besaba a mí, yo era a quien Gray besaba!...no a esa tarada de "Pioggia"._

_-¿Entonces?-Ángel lo miro con confusión-me refiero a que me habías dicho de la felicidad de él, ¿Qué no te importa que él sea feliz, no crees que su felicidad esta con esa muchacha?._

_-¡No!...es decir…si me importa mucho su felicidad…-el hombre la miro con una ceja arqueada-¿no lo ve?, ¡su felicidad está conmigo!...solo que Gray a un no lo sabe…_

_-¿Entonces porque no eres clara con él?._

_-N-no puedo…aun no es el momento…pero el solo hecho de pensar que estará con otra que no sea yo ¡me entran unas ganas inmensas de…de…!-clavo sus uñas en el sillón desgarrándolo poco a poco dejando al psicólogo algo sorprendido y cerro su cuaderno donde tomaba notas sobre las pláticas de Ángel._

_-Hemos terminado la sesión de hoy-se levantó de su asiento-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y vas a comprar un café?._

_-Sí…tiene razón…gracias doctor-se levantó y estrecho su mano con el psicólogo para después salir._

.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Fairy Tail, todo era como de costumbre, los empleados trabajando, las modelos posando con la nueva línea de ropa para la publicidad en carteles y revistas, en la cafetería se podía observar a alguno que otro empleado en su hora de almuerzo, porque vaya que Fairy Tail contaba con su propia cafetería la cual era atendida nada más y nada menos que por una de las mejores modelos, Mirajane Strauss junto a su hermana menor Lisanna y con ayuda de Elfman, su hermano mediano quien les ayudaba con las cargas pesadas. Natsu estaba en una de las mesas de un rincón en compañía de Lucy, ambos miraban las pruebas de las fotos del día del evento de Corcus.

_-Natsu, enserio puedo hacer esto yo sola-dijo por enésima vez la rubia dándole vuelta a las fotos de prueba-además podrías estar con Lisanna ahora…y así yo dejaría de sentir tantas espadas en mi espalda-dijo lo último en un susurro._

_-¡Claro que no Luce!, además son veinticinco rollos de cámaras diferentes, en su total demasiadas fotos tengo que ayudarte en esto-sonrió mientras revolvía los cabellos rubios de Lucy._

_La rubia suspiro-¿Qué se le puede hacer?._

_-Oye Lucy, ¿y si mejor hacemos esto en un estudio de fotografía?-Lucy lo miró confundida._

_-¿Desde cuando tienes un estudio de fotografía Natsu Dragneel?._

_-Bueno –rasco su mejilla con su dedo índice-…exactamente no es mío -sonrió, Lucy aún seguía confundida- tengo un buen amigo, es casi de la familia, y bueno la carrera que el estudio contaba con cosas para fotografiar y eso, así que por lo tanto podría pedirle de favor que nos deje usar su estudio._

_-¿Crees que él acceda a prestarnos ese espacio?._

_-¡Claro!, solo es cuestión de hacer una llamada, déjamelo a mí Luce -dijo Natsu confiadamente, saco su celular y deslizo su dedo para desbloquear el aparato y así dirigirse a sus contactos y hacer la llamada-¿bueno?, ¿no se encuentra…?...¡ah eres tú, se me había olvidado que cuando amaneces con cruda suenas como un dragón!, no ya enserio…necesito pedirte un favor…_

Por otro lado Gray estaba en su oficina, pensando en más diseños, viendo más propuestas de otras agencias, hizo una llamada a Laxus, y vamos que aunque Gray fuera director de la empresa, existía Laxus, el vicepresidente de la empresa y nieto de Makarov, termino su llamada y se recargo en su silla giratoria hasta que su puerta se abrió de golpe era Natsu pero no dijeron nada, después la puerta se volvió abrir de golpe dejando mostrar a Ángel quien venía con cara de pocos amigos dejando a Gray y Natsu algo desconcentrados..

___-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Gray._

_-¿¡Querías un espresso no!?-grito Ángel dejando un vaso de café con sobrecitos de azúcar splenda en el escritorio de Gray -¿más azúcar?- tras decir eso ultimo de su bolso saco un puñado de sobrecitos amarillos dejándolos caer en el escritorio y por ultimo salió de la oficina._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?-cuestiono Gray de manera extraña viendo que Natsu solo hizo una señal con su dedo índice girándolo._

_-Está loca-dijo el pelirrosado-oh por cierto-llamo la atención del pelinegro-Lucy y yo saldremos ahorita._

_-¿A dónde van?._

_-Iremos a la casa de un amigo, el consta con un estudio de fotografía, así nos será más fácil revelar las fotos que quieres._

_-Si ese es el caso, está bien._

_._

La mañana paso rápido y para cuando algunos se acordaban ya era un poco pasado de mediodía, muchos empleados estaban en su hora de comida y otros seguían su rutina de trabajo.

_-Buen día Mira-dijo Gray quien había llegado a la cafetería para comer-dame lo de siempre por favor._

_-Es bueno verte por aquí Gray-dijo sonriente la muchacha albina-claro ya lo ordeno no te preocupes-termino de decir para acercarse a la cocina._

_-Gray-llamo otra voz, Gray se giró para ver a una chica idéntica a Mirajane, solo que con el cabello muy corto._

_-¿uhm, que sucede Lisanna?-cuestiono el pelinegro._

_-¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?-esa pregunta fue como un balde de lava hirviendo para Gray._

_-El anda haciendo un trabajo fuera de la oficina…_

_-¿Solo?-mierda Fullbuster, ya sabía a donde iba todo esto._

_-Bueno él…_

___-¡Aquí está tu pedido Gray!-como milagro llego Mirajane entregando el platillo que Gray había pedido._

_-"¡Gracias Mira!"-pensaba internamente Fullbuster, pero él recibió una mirada de Mira, oh si ella se lo cobraría después-b-bueno…permiso-termino de decir para irse a una de las mesas donde se encontraba Laxus, miro de reojo y vio claramente como Mirajane le daba una mirada desaprobatoria a Lisanna._

_-Mira…_

_-Lisanna…se lo mucho que quieres a Natsu, pero ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta que ya no tienen futuro…_

_-¿¡Porque me dices eso Mira!?, yo sé…yo se que aún podemos…yo lo se…. _

___-Solo terminaras haciéndote daño tu misma-fue lo último que dijo la Strauss mayor._

.

Por otro lado en la zona del centro se encontraban Natsu y Lucy entrando a un edificio grande, entraron al primer piso, buscaron el elevador y presionaron el número del piso al cual se dirigían.

_-Tu amigo debe tener muy buen trabajo para tener un departamento en esta zona de la ciudad-decía Lucy algo asombrada por ver las simples decoraciones y diseños algo caras del elevador._

_-Digamos que…no se en que trabaja, solo nos vemos para platicar de nuestras vidas y hobbys y cada que nuestros padres se juntan para hacer negocios y esas cosas, además tu igual vives en una de las zonas privadas de Magnolia y tengo entendido que son costosas-sonrió, Lucy solo dio un respingo._

_-Me pregunto...¿hasta cuándo se detendrá el elevador?-cuestiono la rubia._

_-Ni idea…solo espero que pronto porque…-coloco una de sus manos en la boca-me está entrando una crisis de mareo y…-al fin se detuvo el elevador, ambos salieron Natsu dando gracias a no sé qué clase de ser y Lucy esperando a que Natsu se recuperara un poco._

_-Oye…¿te diste cuenta que en este enorme pasillo solo hay una puerta?-cuestiono Lucy señalando la única puerta del enorme pasillo-¿no crees que esa puerta sea para las cosas de limpieza?._

_-Nah, él me dijo exactamente que hasta el último piso, así que aquí debe ser y si no tocamos el timbre o la puerta jamás lo averiguaremos-dijo acercándose a la puerta, para tocar el timbre, pero nadie abría por ultimo recurrieron a tocar un par de veces la puerta._

_-¿Crees que se encuentre en casa?-volvió a cuestionar Lucy._

_-Claro que lo está, me lo confirmo cuando hable con él, además dudo mucho que haya querido salir a la calle y más en el estado en el que estaba…bueno…solo una última vez y si no responden nos vamos-por ultimo volvieron a tocar la puerta pero aun así nadie atendió._

___-Bueno-suspiro resignadamente Lucy-al menos lo intentamos-Natsu asintió y justo cuando estaban por irse la perilla de la puerta empieza a sonar y la puerta a abrirse dejando ver a una chica que parecía recién salida de bañar con una toalla en su cabello._

La muchacha dejo pasar a ambos invitándolos a sentarse en la sala, los dejo un momento con una jarra de jugo y un par de vasos, para ella ir a su cuarto y volvió ya un poco más presentable que hace unos momentos mostrando ahora si su cabello que ya no escurría en agua

_-Siento mucho haberlos echo esperar, pero como verán-desde el baño se escuchó a alguien que parecía que vomitaba-Gajeel está algo indispuesto-sonrió nerviosamente._

_-Bueno…lo siento por tu amigo-rio nerviosamente Lucy-por cierto, mi nombre es Lucy, y él es Natsu…-palideció un poco al ver que su compañero de cabello rosado ya no estaba en el sillón, si no en el umbral de la puerta del baño riéndose del otro sujeto que vomitaba-lo siento por eso…a veces es como un niño…_

_-No te preocupes-sonrió-ah mucho gusto Lucy-extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Lucy-mi nombre es Juvia-sonrió._

_._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Chan chan chaaan (?), holo!~, siento mucho tardar en actualizar esta historia, pero bueh, ya me encuentro aquí dejando update!, y bueno...los que han visto la peli ya saben mas o menos como va el entorno a la historia, y bueno aparte decidí colocarle algo más así estilo FT, que se verá más adelante, enyguey (?), sha cumplí con actualizar esta historia y ahora paso a despedirme, nos leemos más de rato, esperare sus sensuales Reviews, enserio los esperare (?), ne la neta si, me inspiran a querer seguir continuando :v._**

**_Ch_**_achos**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Volverte a ver es propiedad de Gustavo Adrián Garzón._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Capítulo V._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En Fairy Tail todos seguían con su trabajo, Ángel que tenía poco de haber llegado seguía en su puesto actuando normalmente…_

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto en la compañía Redfox todos andaban saliendo y corriendo de las oficinas, puesto que había una junta general con el jefe. Rogue fue y se asomo a la oficina que era de Juvia y Gajeel, encontrándose con la peliazul sentada atrás del escritorio._

-Juvia, -ella lo miró- ya estamos todos, ¿estás lista? –cuestiono Rogue.

-Sí, solo dame un segundo y ya voy para allá –Él asintió no muy convencido y de igual forma dejo la oficina, Juvia aun dudando tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar unos números.

**_#_**

_En Fairy Tail estaba Ángel revisando unas carpetas, viendo si estaban acomodadas en el orden en que iban. El teléfono de recepción comenzó a sonar, ella lo ignoro puesto que ahí debería estar Cana, la recepcionista, pero igual el teléfono no cesaba, no de muy buen humor la peliplateada se acerco a recepción dando grandes pasos._

-¡Cana!, ¿¡Que no escucha-… -Miró el lugar de la nombrada pero esta no se encontraba en su lugar, así que no muy convencida cogió el teléfono- _Fairy Tail, buenos días... –_dijo en un tono de voz suave.

_-Buenos días, habla Juvia Lockser de la revista Redfox, busco a Gr-… -_Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono, la peliplateada no dejo que la otra persona terminara de hablar.

-El señor Fullbuster está en una junta y tiene una agenda _muy _apretada, llame después –dijo colgando de golpe el teléfono.

**_#_**

_En un cuarto de revelado estaban Lucy y Natsu, la rubia colocaba las fotografías que traía en manos sobre la caja de luz, y por encima de estas pasaba una pequeña lupa para buscar a la persona que se les había encargado, fue cuando sintió una mano traviesa posarse sobre la suya._

-¡Hay, ya Natsu! –Dijo entre risas mientras seguía pasando la lupa sobre las fotos- uhh hay muchas chicas guapas…me pregunto cuál es la de Gray~ -Dijo en un tono cantarín.

-A ver, déjame ver –Dijo el pelirosa haciendo a un lado a la rubia, tomo un marcador y comenzó a circular unas cuantas de las que había ahí- estas están bien…está también…y…

-¿Qué haces Natsu?, Gray dijo que le mandáramos todas –protesto la rubia.

-Es hora de que empiece a confiar en mi buen gusto princesa –dijo muy convencido Natsu mientras colocaba ambas manos en el rostro de Lucy- además son cientos de fotos, solo necesitamos las mejores para la impresa –continuo circulando unas cuantas más además mira está, sale muy bien ¿no? –Señalo una foto, la rubia se inclino un poco para ver y soltó una carcajada- ¿dudas de mi encanto irresistible? –cuestiono juguetonamente.

-Hahaha, Natsu ya.

_Sin pensárselo dos veces el pelirosa se inclino un poco entre risas de ambos chocando su nariz con la de la rubia, ambos seguían riendo hasta que los labios de uno se posaron sobre los del otro, Lucy alzo sus cejas ante tal sorpresa e intento alejarse pero Natsu insistió colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de la rubia, Lucy sin poder resistirse se dejo llevar ante aquel beso rodeando con sus manos la cintura del pelirosa._

**_#_**

-¿Algo más? –cuestiono Metalicana desde su lugar.

-Bueno, yo me iría por la idea del estrés –comentó Totomaru inclinándose un poco en su silla- de cómo está ciudad nos está volviendo más locos a todos ¿no?.

-Yo creo que deberíamos de profundizar mar el programa sobre lo sorprendente que es la vida~ -comento Sol.

-Puede ser… -comento Juvia- ¿Por qué no nos traen sus propuestas para mañana? –finalizo la peliazul.

-Claro está perfecto –comentaron los demás miembros entre sí.

-Échenle ganas chicos –comento Rogue levantándose de su silla.

-Gracias por el apoyo chicos –Añadió Metalicana al ver a sus demás empleados dejar la sala de juntas.

-Juvia, te llamo Bora durante tú junta, diciendo que si le podrías enviar la entrevista con Fairy Tail, que le interesa mucho saber que fue lo que escribiste –dijo una muchacha muy linda, de cabellos cortos y plateados.

-Gracias Yukino –agradeció la peliazul- ¿no quiso hablar conmigo?.

-Eso no…

-Gracias de nuevo –sonrió.

-Permiso –Dijo Yukino despidiéndose de Rogue y Juvia.

-¿Bora sigue contigo Juvia? –interrogo Rogue.

-La verdad es…que… -suspiro pesadamente- ¿puedes explicárselo tío? –Metalicana asintió.

-Lo único que nos liga ahora con Bora y su empresa es solo la entrevista con Fairy Tail, dado que en aquel festival que habían hecho en Corcus solo entrevistaron a Makarov y Laxus, pero este tipo quiere que entrevisten al que sigue de ellos, pero como aun no está lo de la entrevista y cada que Juvia llama a la empresa de Fairy Tail, le cuelgan constantemente, otra cosa de que Bora siga de persistente con Juvia es otro punto, pero no dejare que eso siga pasando, quedamos en que solo conseguiríamos la entrevista y se iría.

_"-Juvia tiene que hacer algo para que llame la atención de ese director creativo –pensaba para sí misma la peliazul- ¿pero qué…?."_

-Bueno, los dejo, Juvia dile a Gajeel que más tarde paso a cenar con ustedes.

-Claro tío –Se despidió del mayor, ella noto la mirada interrogativa de Rogue.

-Tengo que hacer algo para llamar la atención del director creativo –decía la peliazul con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Qué harás? –Los labios de Juvia se curvaron en una sonrisa y tomo el teléfono.

-Ya sé que~.

**_#_**

_Mientras Gray trabajaba detrás de su escritorio ya sin camisa, Gray lo miró con una ceja alzada al ver entrar por la puerta semi transparente a Natsu, se sentó en una de las sillas y mostro un sobre amarillo._

-¿Las fotos? –Él pelirosa asintió y Gray tomo el sobre amarillo sacando de adentro una cajita, la abrió y saco las fotos…una y otra vez.

-Natsu, ¿Qué es esto?.

-Pues, las fotos…

-Idiota, aquí solo vienen como quince o veinte fotos, creo que fui algo claro al decir que quería todas las fotos.

-Tranquilo hielitos, quise ahorrar algo de lana, eran veinticinco rollos…¡veinticinco!.

-Natsu, llama a Lucy y dile que me imprima los veinticinco rollos, yo le repondré el dinero en la tarde –dijo Gray con una mano en la frente sobando su sien- o mejor, dile que las queme todas en un CD, las quiero todas ¿entiendes? –Termino de decir remarcando la palabra "todas"- y no me importa si sales sacándote los mocos.

-¡Está bien cabrón, que humorcito te cargas! –termino de decir Natsu para salir por la puerta, pero se regreso solo asomando la cabeza por la puerta- ah y ponte ropa, que estas dejando salir a calzoncillo-man –termino de decir para volverse a ir.

-Pero que… -Gray volteo a verse a sí mismo, y efectivamente no tenía ropa, solo se encontraba en su ropa interior- ¿¡Pero cuando carajos paso!?.

_Gray volvió a su trabajo, pero en cuestión de segundos tomo el teléfono. Del otro lado de la oficina estaba Ángel viendo a Gray a la distancia con unos binoculares, hasta que el teléfono de su oficina sonó._

-¿Sí bombon?... –Un _¿perdón? _Sonó del otro lado del teléfono- digo, ¿sí Gray?...

-¿Me puedes traer la lista de invitados del desfile en Corcus por favor?, me urge.

Ángel comenzó a balbucear cosas nada entendibles hasta que solo alcanzó a articular pocas palabras- Sí…sí señor en seguida…

-Gracias…

_Ambos colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos. La peli plateada comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro soltando una que otra grosería, se giro un poco y tomo una carpeta, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y abrió el programa de Excel, busco algunos nombres hasta que encontró los nombre de la compañía Redfox, selecciono ambos y los borro._

-Upss…

_En la oficina de Gray, este estaba sentado sobre su escritorio atendiendo una llamada y viendo unos diseños. Ángel entro a su oficina contoneando sus caderas sensualmente y con unas hojas en sus manos, pero este en su lugar solo le hizo unas señas de que dejara las hojas en su escritorio y que se podía retirar, Ángel no muy convencida se dio la vuelta para irse a su lugar, pero se topo con un mensajero de enfrente, intento sacarle la vuelta pero este se movió al mismo tiempo, duraron así poco tiempo hasta que ella lo empujo y se fue._ _El mensajero dejo el sobre en el escritorio, saco una pluma de su bolsillo y le dio la hora que tenía que firmar a Gray, una vez que el papel fue firmado Gray agradeció al mensajero y este se fue dejando solo a Fullbuster, el cual tomo el sobre amarillo y lo miró. Al abrirlo y ver el remitente no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota._

_"Hola, lamento no haber podido entrevistarte en Corcus,  
confieso que temía encontrar el típico desfile de modas  
pero realmente me sorprendiste, fue una noche inolvidable,  
me gustaría agradecerte en persona y que me cuentes  
tus influencias, tus historias y de donde viene tu magia…_

_Mis datos: Juvia Lockser._

_Revista: Phantom Lord._

_Mi e-mail es: rainoftheforest _

_Gray no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo adolescente, en definitiva eso ya era algo que saber de la muchacha, y ni hablar del detalle que le envió, cualquiera diría que una carta común, pero más bien era como una mini historieta cómica, muy original de su parte, sin duda esa chica era interesante._

**_#_**

_La noche cayo rápido, y como ya era costumbre Gray se encontraba trabajando en el estudio de su departamento, miró la hora y se levanto para encender la radio de la cual al solo prenderla empezó a sonar una balada que él conocía bien, era la entrada de su programa favorito, Element four. Así que sin pensarlo volvió a lo suyo pero poniendo toda su atención a la locutora del programa que consideraba "su musa"._

___-Hola ciudad, está será una noche de…interrogar, reflexión. A veces…la vida nos presenta con…un evento que nos hace cuestionarlo todo –narraba aquella locutora mientras jugueteaba con un dije que colgaba de su cuello- que nos…mueve el piso y…nos cambia. Puede ocurrir cuando estamos solos, rodeados de gente…o con el amor de tu vida. ¿No te pasa que…a veces te miras al espejo y te das cuenta de que eres, un simple espejismo?, una imagen falsa de lo que eres…o…¿alguna vez notaron a la persona que tienen al lado? Piénsenlo, ¿alguna vez la vieron tal cual es?, realmente digo…tu sabes de lo que hablo…ahora vuelvo no te vayas._

**_#_**

_En dicha estación de radio, cierta peliazul había tomado un pequeño descanso después del monologo que dio al empezar lo que era el programa de radio que daban por las noches. Noto en su computadora que tenía un nuevo mensaje, sin pensárselo dos veces sonrió y dio clic al archivo._

_"Estimada Juvia, súper creativa tu carta me alegro que te hayas dejado sorprender.  
(De eso se trata la vida, ¿no crees?), y quizás ayudarte a cambiar tu sobre súper fashion, todavía hay mucho que explorar, ¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes para entrevista?, mi oficina._

_Abrazos._

_Gray."_

_Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que obtuvo respuesta del director creativo, y que pronto tendría su entrevista, sin duda alguna alguien haya arriba la quería mucho. Gajeel que se encontraba detrás de la cabina de grabación le hizo unas señas de que ya volverían al aire, ella se acomodo bien y volvió a ponerse cerca del micrófono._

_-Hola ciudad, me alegra que todavía estés aquí conmigo porque…todavía me quedaron unas dudas sobre ti…conoces bien a quien amas, a quien besas…con quien duermes…de verdad…¿lo sabes?. Me interesaría saber, porque…a veces tenemos que dejarnos sorprender…y como dice un nuevo amigo…de eso se trata la vida…¿no crees?._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_¡Holo!, lamento mucho la demora para esté fanfic, pero para ser honestos hay algo que se llama "pereza" y se ha estado apoderando de mi puercarso que diga cuerpo xD, y bueno, aparte se me había perdido el documento y lo busque como loca en mis carpetas hasta que vi que estaba en mi escritorio (bien jugado seas quien seas que me hizo volverme loca!), en fin...hasta aquí llega este capítulo :P, espero que les haya gustado~, neta gracias por sus reviews, follows and favs, -les manda besos a todos gaymente (?)- en fin tal vez...solo tal vez (aun no se), mas de rato deje update en mi otro fanfic, "Gossip Fairy", y bueno los invito a leerlo para esperar sus criticas y opiniones :P, so ya chachos los deja -por ahora (?)._**

**_Ch_**_achos**.**_


End file.
